User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 26: The Return to Freddy's Series
Hey everyone! Today, I'll be reviewing all five games in the '''Return to Freddy's '''series by BFPFilms424 in a similar format to my review of the Five Nights at Sonic's series. Keep in mind that this series' releases can be quite hard to follow, so please don't yell at me if I get something wrong. Without any further ado, onto the review! TRTF 1 (Classic): 6/10 (60) (D) TRTF 1, formerly referred to as FNaF 3 Fan Game (the game was made before FNaF 3 was even confirmed by Scott) is a blend of FNaF 1 and 2's gameplay. There are two doors and a power system for the player to keep an eye on, but also a mask that the player can use to ward off certain animatronics. This game is also infamous for sparking drama about Sugar the Cat (AKA Candy), and who actually owned him. Of course, it's no mystery who ended up winning the debate, and we got a series of awesome fangames out of it. Despite being almost 100% reused models, TRTF 1 isn't a bad game in any sense of the word. Just a very mediocre one. TRTF 2: 6/10 (60) (D) Once again, this game uses a lot of assets from FNaF 1 and 2, but also includes original room and animatronic models. The animatronics look poorly designed, but everything else looks pretty good. The gameplay is still engaging, and it's not TOO painful to play. It's just as good at TRTF 1, so if you like that, you'll probably like this. TRTF 3: 7/10 (70) (C-) The good news is this game is much better than the previous two. The animatronics are well-modeled, the game strays even further away from the reused assets, and despite its sometimes confusing gameplay, it isn't too frusturating or unfair. This is about where we should be at the third installment of a new series, and I'm glad we reach this point. TRTF 4: 7/10 (C-) This is probably my favorite TRTF game, and for a lot of reasons. The gameplay is simplistic, the models look pretty good, and it's all out a pretty good experience. You should play this one if you end up playing any TRTF game. TRTF 5: 8/10 (80) (B-) Here's where things got crazy. This game got cancelled, uncancelled, and cancelled again a number of times before a huge portion of the FNaF community gave up on the TRTF series alltogether. Despite all that, this game really isn't that bad. There's almost no reused assets, the new gameplay style is interesting, the new models look good enough, and everything just seems to go together well. It's a shame the game got cancelled, but it's also a shame it took us five games to get to this quality. Grand Total: 34/50 (68) (D+) All in all, although it had a rough start, the TRTF series isn't all that bad. Despite all the drama and jokes surrounding it, at its heart, it's still an okay series of games. If you're interested in one of the most infamous stories in FNaF history, or just want some good fangames to play, check these games out. Until next time, stay grand, and have a happy Halloween!!! Category:Blog posts